Real Scars Don't Heal
by The Doctor's Assistant
Summary: 3 days after ChaseCam Break up in Airborne. Cameron wants to find love with someone new. She lets her friend set her up on a blind date. She finds out people are never what they seem. Chameron. Not really good, please avoid. Rated M to be safe.
1. Someone New

**Scars Don't Heal**

**A ChaseCam/Chase & Cameron/Chameron (Whatever you choose to call them) FanFiction**

**Set After Chase and Cameron's break up in Fetal Position (Season 3 Episode 17)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do I DON'T own House or any of it's characters. I do own this plotline (actually it was a dream I had a while back with some changes so it would make sense)**

**This is my first FanFiction so please review and tell me anything that needs inproving or any suggestions for later on.**

**Chapter One: Someone New**

It was a cold night. Cameron's friend, Anabel had insisted on setting her up on a blind date, Cameron didn't want to but she finally had given in to Anabel and let her set up this date. She stood outside Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital waiting for Anabel's friend, Dylan to pick her up. She heard cars driving in and out of the hospital parking lot. She didn't bring a bag because she didn't want the extra things to carry around. She had her cell phone and money in her pockets. A blue car pulled up in front of her. A man put his arm and head out of the window.

"Are you Anabel's friend, Allison?" He asked her.

"Yes" Cameron responded "You must be Dylan."

"That's me" Dylan said enthusiastically.

Cameron smiled and got into the front passenger seat, buckled her seat belt. Dylan put his head back into the car, turned his head towards Cameron and smiled at her. She smiled in return. Then they drove away from the hospital.

* * *

"So what do you do for a living?" Cameron asked Dylan, They were sitting at a table near the window in a Italian restaurant that wasn't far from the hospital.

"I'm an architect" Dylan replies "I work with Anabel."

A waiter approached the table. "Are you ready to order?" He asked them.

"Yes." Dylan replied.

While Dylan was ordering his meal Cameron looked out the window to see Chase walking past '_He must be walking home_' she thought to herself. He looked though the window and his eyes met hers for a split second but she turned away quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sigh and continue to walk away. '_Chase is all in the past_' she assured herself '_I don't have feelings for him, I never will_'. It was only three days after she had put a stop to their 'Uncomplicated sex'. Chase had feelings for her that she didn't want to return.

"What do you want to eat?" Dylan asked her, she turned back to Dylan and immediately forgot about Chase.

They ordered their food and talked over dinner about people they knew, work, hobbies, foods, places and anything else there was to talk about. To Cameron he came across as a nice person to be around and there wasn't much that he said that she didn't agree with.

At about 10pm they got up, split the bill and left the restaurant.

* * *

Cameron directed Dylan to her apartment so that he could drop her off.

After a short drive they pulled up outside her apartment. Cameron unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door.

"Thanks...I had fun." Cameron said to him while getting out of the car.

"I'll walk you up." Dylan said as he pulled the key out of the car.

"There really is no need." Cameron said to him, now out of the car leaning through the window of the now closed car door.

"I insist." He said as he got out of the car.

"Okay then." Cameron said.

They walked up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached her apartment door.

"This is mine" Cameron said stopping at the door "Thanks for tonight, it was... really nice" She said with her back to her apartment door.

He lent forwards to kiss her. She turned her head so he only kissed her cheek. She turned back and he started to look embarrassed and angry. Cameron got a bit frightened at the look he gave her after she turned her head away from him

"Goodnight" Cameron said gently as she walked into her apartment to shut the door.

All of a sudden he pushed hard on the door with all his force sending Cameron to the ground. Cameron hit her head hard on the floor and slowly started to get up, Dylan shut the door, then pushed her back down and sat on her pulling off her shirt. Cameron tried to scream but all that came out was a squeak.

"Stop. Please" she begged him but she knew he was much stronger then her and could easily snap her small body in half. She struggled all she could but he was far too strong for her and when she struggled the more he would hit her or pin her to the floor, the more she tried to get away the harder it became. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone but Dylan saw her hand, snatched her phone and smashed her phone against the wall. She struggled and struggled but she couldn't get out of his grasp at all.

She didn't understand, he seemed like such a nice guy it was hard to believe that he was doing this to her. This was easily the worst night of her life.

* * *


	2. Insecure

**Thanks to all that reviewed Chapter One. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Thank you for your patientence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of it's characters. I DO own this plot so no touchy touchy.**

**Chapter Two: Insecure**

Cameron woke up that morning bruised, cut and damaged. She hurt all over, and it wasn't just physical pain . She found herself laying on her bed wearing only the underwear that she remembered pulling back on while Dylan left. Before she cried herself to sleep. She began to cry as she went over last nights events in her head. Cameron didn't want to report it or talk about it. She felt so alone like no matter what happened or who she told, no one would ever feel or understand what she was going through. Cameron wasn't just upset but also angry; at Anabel for setting them up on this stupid date & for not realizing what kind of guy he actually was, at Dylan for doing this to her, but she was mostly mad at herself; for going on the date in the first place, for letting him walk her up, for not expecting anything and for making herself vulnerable to it. She felt so frail, so small, so...fragile.

Her phone started to ring. She slowly sat up, still in tears and she had a massive headache. She pulled herself onto her couch and wiped her eyes. She was so sore all over and she couldn't help the tears from falling down her cheeks all over again. The phone went to voice mail and she heard House's voice.

"Where the hell are you? I got here before you, that's a first. Get in here now! Oh yeah we also have a case."

She looked at the clock, it read 11:45am, she was late. Cameron couldn't go to work. She knew that she couldn't face anyone today. If she didn't go Cameron knew House wouldn't stop hassling her and suspicions would arise. After weighing the pros and cons, she decided to go. She could pull through, just act as normal and pretend nothing happened. She got up and slowly walked into her bathroom. As she walked through the door she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her face was a mess; tears streaked last nights makeup and she had a bruise around her right eye and lower left jaw.

Trying not to bump any of her bruises Cameron slowly got changed. She couldn't have a shower. Not at the moment. Being naked for just a second to get changed made her feel insecure. She made sure she wore a long sleeved turtleneck and long pants to hide any of her bruised skin. She piled on make up to try and cover the bruises on her face. All the make up was plastered on and it looked ridiculous, she knew House or anyone would say something about it but there wasn't much more she could do to cover it up.

She had left her work bag in her locker at the hospital, her cell phone was smashed, and her wallet was gone. She had nothing to take so she picked up her car keys (as she had got a cab to work the previous day because of her date with Dylan). As she walked towards the door she saw her cell phone in pieces all over the floor. It just reminded her of the previous night and made more tears pour down her face, ruining her already ridiculous-looking make up. She went back into the bathroom and washed it off her face so you could see her facial bruises. '_I'll just say I ran into something_' Cameron thought to herself '_I'd rather be laughed at then tell them the truth, especially to House_'.

* * *

She drove to the hospital quietly. When she got there she sat in her car for a couple of minutes then looked at herself in the review mirror. She was a mess. Tears poured down her face again, she wiped them away, her eyes were red and puffy from crying all morning. She did the best she could to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

* * *

'_Brave Face_' she thought as she walked into the hospital lobby '_Act like any other day_'. She had an awkward smile on her face while she greeted some familiar nurses and doctors on her way in, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone her emotion was as plain as the bruises on her face.

She was glad to finally get in the lift, away from everybody. She looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the elevator doors and tried to make herself look as respectable as she could. The lift doors opened and she stepped out, took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the diagnostics office. She opened the door and walked in. House was writing on his white board Chase and Foreman were both looking at files with their backs to the door. '_It's not too late to turn around and leave_' Cameron thought to herself. She started to turn around then Chase turned around.

"Oh my god" a shocked Chase exclaimed looking at Cameron's face, Foreman turned around to see what he was looking at.

"What in the world happened to you!?" Foreman asked, causing House to turn around.

"Who have you been fighting with?" House asked her.

"I...accidentally..." Cameron went over everything that could cause bruises on her face "I...ran into...a...tree...branch" she said it sounded more like a question then an answer. House laughed, Foreman smirked as he turned back around and Chase gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew they wouldn't be laughing if they knew the real reason her face was like this.

She sat down and the differential went on. Cameron tried to clear her mind of last nights events and focus on the case. But she couldn't get it out of her head. Chase and Foreman made suggestions and House shot them down as usual, until there was an idea that he agreed with.

"Go get an MRI" House directed. Chase, Foreman and Cameron got up to leave.

"Cameron, stay here. We don't want the patient to think his doctors get involved in punch ups" House said to Cameron. She was relieved. She didn't want to go see a patient. She didn't want to see anyone. She wondered why she had even showed up. House walked out of the office. '_Probably to go steal food off Wilson_' Cameron thought. She looked through the patients file, trying to forget about the previous night. It wouldn't get out of her head. She kept going over it in her mind to see if there was anything she could have done to prevent it from happening, she had done all she could to try to stop it but it had still happened, she was still raped and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She felt sick in the stomach and was almost in tears again when Chase returned with a file in his hands, he opened his mouth to say something, but when he turned his head to see Cameron sitting at the end of the table with her head buried in her hands he shut his mouth again. Chase put the file on the table and sat down next to her.

"What really happened?" Chase asked her. Cameron lifted her head and looked into Chase's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked back trying to sound like she didn't understand but she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"To your face, if you actually did run into a tree branch you wouldn't be so upset about it." Chase answered.

"Nothing" Cameron said. Chase put his hand on her wrist.

"Ow." Cameron automatically said when his hand had softly touched a tender bruise on her wrist, she pulled her hand away. Chase gently took her hand and softly pushed up her sleeve, she didn't resist, because in a way she wanted someone to know. He pushed her sleeve up to her elbow then stopped.

"You got these from a tree branch as well, did you?" He said looking at the bruises and small cuts she had on her arm.

"No." Cameron said quietly, so Chase could just hear her. She tried to stop the tears from coming but a tear fell down her cheek and Chase gently wiped it away. It made her feel a little bit better to know she had someone who cared about her.

"What did happen, did someone hit you?" He gently asked her.

"I...d-don't want t-to talk about i-it" Cameron stuttered as even more tears made there way down her face.

"Do you want me to drop you back at your apartment? You can't stay here like this." Chase asked her, she silently nodded.

"Okay, just wait a minute." Chase got up and grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scribbled something on it and left it on the table, Cameron peered over to read:

_House,_

_I'm dropping Cameron home as she isn't feeling all that well and is feeling too sick to drive herself. I'll be back soon._

_Chase_

He got his car keys out of his bag and gently took Cameron's hand signifying that he was ready to go. She got up, as good as it felt to have her hand in his she let go before they walked out of the office and they silently walked down to Chase's car.

* * *

**Please Review so I get motivated enough to write another chapter if you want more. Any suggestions or problems with the rating or whatever please tell.**


	3. Comfort

**Once again, thanks to all for the reviews.**

**I'm sort of making this up as I go along so it isn't all that good. My wonderful idea will fit in somewhere in the future.**

* * *

The car trip back was quiet. Chase and Cameron both wanted to say something to break the silence but they couldn't think of anything to say so they stayed in an awkward silence. Cameron didn't live far from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital so the drive was only short. When they pulled up in front of the building Cameron's apartment was in, Cameron broke the silence.

"Thanks." It was all she could say.

"It's no problem, seriously." Chase said as he got out of the car. Cameron followed him as they walked up the stairs and down the corridor to her apartment. She got her keys and unlocked the door, Chase followed her in and saw the pieces of her cell phone on the floor.

"What did you do to that?" Chase asked while he was picking up the pieces. Cameron bit her lip.

"Nothing." Cameron said to him quietly.

"And yet it winds up broken" he said as he put the pieces in a pile on a shelf then turned towards her then took a step closer to her so he could get a closer look at the bruises on her face "You should really put an ice pack on that. Sit down." He pointed to the couch and she sat down, Chase walked into the kitchen. Cameron never thought he cared this much about her, if she hadn't had denied her feeling, if she stayed with Chase, this wouldn't have happened. It was too late to change it now. She blinked back tears but they came again. She had never cried so much in her life. She still had a headache and felt sick in the stomach, but not as much as she did before. Chase came back with an ice pack and sat down next to her. He gently held it on her jaw, she lifted her hand to hold it, "I got it" Chase said so she lowered her hand back down.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said to him, he looked up at her confused.

"For what?" Chase asked her.

"This, you don't have to be here." Cameron said.

"I'm worried about you. You turn up to work all bruised and upset and expect that no one will notice." Chase said to her softly, he didn't want to make her more upset then she already was. But still another tear fell down her face.

"I...just...House said we had a case, and I thought..." Cameron was cut off by Chase.

"You have to stop worrying about other people and think about yourself for a change. Think about what is best for you, before you go around living your life for everyone else." Chase told her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Chase put down the ice.

"The guy you were with last night. Did he do this to you?" Chase knew it was a touchy subject but he needed to find out somehow. Cameron bit her lip and didn't even attempt at trying to keep the tears in this time, she nodded.

"Oh God." Chase said quietly, he had just realized he didn't just hit her. He put his arms around her shoulder and she lent into his chest, Chase rubbed her back trying to comfort her as much as he could, he had never had much experience in comforting people he wasn't sure what he was meant to do, or if he was doing the right thing. So he just let her cry into his chest.

* * *

Cameron had finally fallen asleep so Chase gently moved her head onto a cushion on the couch and got up. He walked into the kitchen and called House's office from his cell phone.

"Where have you been?" House answered the phone angrily.

"I'm at Cameron's apartment, didn't you get the note?" Chase asked House.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she is there now, you can come back now" House said.

"She is pretty sick, I'm just going to keep an eye on her if that is okay." He said back.

"Fine Chase, you love birds do whatever you want to do, we don't need you anyway, it's neurological, and I have my neurologist." House said.

"Okay then. Settled" Chase hung up. House still didn't make sense to him, Chase had given up trying to figure him out a long time ago. Chase walked back out into the living room where Cameron was sleeping on the couch. He sat down on the chair opposite her. She was so beautiful, even with a bruised face. He could sit and watch her sleep all day. '_Why would someone do this to her?_' Chase thought to himself. He got up and started to pacing with his head hung and his hands in his pockets '_She should get checked out_' Chase thought '_She will refuse'_ he argued with himself 'I_t's worth a try_' he kept pacing and thinking.

"Go back to work." Chase turned around and Cameron was sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked her.

"Better. You should really go back to work." Cameron said to him but Chase ignored the second part.

"You should get a check-up." Chase said.

"I don't want to" Cameron stood up, starting to look more uncomfortable. They were standing about three meters apart.

"I know, but it's for the better." Chase took a step closer to her. Cameron crossed her arms and stepped back.

"But...I don't want to" Cameron said.

"I know you don't. You know you really should, you know what you could've got from the jerk." Chase said getting a bit annoyed "What would you tell someone else if you were in my position?"

"Fine! I'll get a check-up. If it really means that much to you." Cameron said through a new lot of tears.

"I'm sorry." Chase walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean.."

"I know." Cameron cut him off, not making eye contact. Her arms still crossed. They stood in silence for a minute then Cameron uncrossed her arms and sat back down on the couch.

"I guess you want me to report it too." she said looking at the ground. Chase sat down next to her.

"You should" He felt slightly guilty for before.

"I guess." She said, she felt more comfortable about it now. She felt like she could trust Chase not to tell anyone what had happened to her.

"Do you _want_ to talk about this?" Chase asked to break the silence.

"Not really. Anything but this." Cameron said now while fiddling with her hands in her lap. She hadn't broken into tears again, which was good.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked her.

"That would be good." She looked up at him. Chase smiled and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

They had just sat together and talked for a while. Cameron didn't tell Chase to go back to work again because she felt safe when he was around. Chase had rang up a hospital that wasn't Princeton Plainsboro and booked an appointment for Cameron to have a routine check-up. Cameron still refused to go to a psychiatrist, she claimed she didn't need one, which was probably true so Chase didn't schedule anything like that for her. She hadn't cried again and Chase was able to take the situation completely off he mind for a while. Cameron turned around and looked out the window, it was starting to get dark. She didn't realize how long they had been talking for. She got up and walked over to the window that faced the main road in front of her apartment block, Chase was sitting on the couch and he watched her walk over. Cameron looked out the window at the skyline and then moved her gaze down towards the ground, and there he was, standing outside looking up at the building, he wasn't looking in her direction so Cameron jumped away from the window and shut the curtains before he saw her.

"What is it?" Chase got up and asked Cameron as she slid her back down the wall next to the window and sat with her head in her knees crying again.

"He is outside." Cameron said into her knees.

"Who?" Chase asked her.

"Him." She said looking up at Chase.

"Oh." Chase looked out the window and saw the man he had seen with Cameron the previous night walking into the building.

"Come on." Chase said holding his hand out to Cameron, she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Where are we going to go?" Cameron asked him.

"This building has a fire escape, right?" Chase said to her.

"Right..." Cameron said sounding confused.

"Lock the door." Chase directed her, she grabbed her keys off the table and locked the door as he had told her to.

"Have you got your keys?" Chase asked her.

"Yes." Cameron said still confused.

Cameron followed Chase out onto the fire escape and they climbed down the stairs until they got to the bottom, Cameron followed Chase to his car, he unlocked it and they got in and started to drive away from Cameron's apartment.

"What was that about? Why couldn't we just pretend that nobody was home?" Cameron asked Chase while they were in the car.

"That guy looked strong enough to bash down that door, and I don't think I would've been able to take him down if he did get in. I wasn't willing to take that chance." Chase said.

"So, where are we going?" She asked him.

"We'll go back to my apartment, he won't know where you are there." Chase told her.

"I didn't think he would come back." Cameron said quietly. They continued to drive in silence.

* * *

Chase walked over to the phone, they had just arrived at Chase's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked him.

"I'm going to call the police and tell them that he may be there." Chase told her.

"Okay." Cameron said, she felt like an idiot for all of this. She wished that it would all just go away, but it wasn't that simple. Chase hung up.

"They are on their way there." Chase said.

"Okay, did you tell them that he..."

"No." Chase cut her off "Did you want me to?"

"No. Thank You." Cameron said.

"Okay..." Chase had run out of thing to say.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, you shouldn't have to be dealing with this." Cameron started to cry again.

"It's not your fault. None of this is. You didn't ask for anything to happen, so how could it possibly be your fault?" Chase said to her.

"I should have realized, I should have known he was going to come back! I should have known that it was going to happen in the first place! I should have just stayed at the hospital!" Cameron yelled at Chase from the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you think this is all because of you." Chase walked closer to her "You can't control his actions." At that moment Chase's cell phone rang. Chase looked at the screen.

"It's House." Chase said to Cameron.

"Are you going to answer it?" She asked him.

"Hello." Chase said into his phone.

"I tried Cameron's apartment and cell but she didn't answer. Are you still with her?" House's voice came from the phone.

"Yes, do you want to talk to her?" Chase asked House.

"No, just tell her a big dude came in looking for her, he was big and angry looking." House said. Chase was surprised.

"I don't know. Did you tell him where she was?" Chase asked.

"No, I told him I didn't know. Did you want me to?" House asked.

"No, Thanks. Bye." Chase said.

"Wait. Are you ever going to come back?" House asked.

"Maybe. Bye." Chase said then hung up. Cameron was looking at Chase.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"He went to the hospital first. Are you glad you left there now?" Chase asked her.

"I guess." She said as she sat down "I'm sorry for yelling. You helped me and I yelled at you. It was stupid, I'm sorry."

"I understand. It's okay, you are upset and I was practically asking for it." Chase said looking at the ground.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Cameron asked awkwardly.

"I'd be surprised if you wanted to go back to your own apartment tonight." Chase said to her. Cameron looked up at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks." She said.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how fire escapes work so leave me alone. I don't know if an alarm will go off if you do go out onto one, so let's just say, if it is it was broken and if it's not...well good. I know it's not all that good but yeah. I have an idea for the future or this story but I haven't figured out how to fit it in.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. You Can't Stop Bad Stuff From Happening

**Isn't spell check just great? Seriously. I don't know what I would do without it.**

**I had a hard time writing this one so don't be mean. It isn't much but it took a while. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I can't believe people are actually liking this. It is crazy. My brother is the writer. Not me. I'm a loser...lol. If it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. I'm not a great writer. The first (and worst) Paragraph should really be at the end of the last chapter so just pretend it is, okay? Thanks. Ummm...there was something else but I seem to have forgotten what it is...ummm...It was important too...ahhh! Oh yeah. I remember, A Naughty word is used in this chapter. OoOoOoO.. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own House. If I did House wouldn't have hired Taub and hired Cole instead. And Chase & Cameron would get more then 3 lines an episode. I hate Taub. **

* * *

The police called Chase back later that night and said by the time they got to the apartment he was gone, there were signs of attempted break-in at the door and they took fingerprints off the door handle and they would need Cameron and Chase's fingerprints so they could figure out which ones were Dylan's, Cameron also spoke to them and described him but didn't tell them what he had done.

* * *

Chase let Cameron sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch that night. He knew she still felt vulnerable, so he didn't even think about sharing a bed with her. Chase's couch wasn't as uncomfortable as most but he still didn't have the best nights sleep, he woke up a couple of time through the night but overall it was alright. He woke up again at 4am. He didn't bother going back to sleep so he got up and made himself a coffee to wake him up. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to go into work unless someone was dying. So Chase sat down at the table with his coffee and yesterdays newspaper which he hadn't had a chance to read yet. Cameron walked out of Chase's bedroom wearing one of Chase's shirts which he had let her borrow for the night not long after he finished his coffee. 

"Good morning." Chase said as she walked into the room.

"I guess..." Cameron sat down across the table from him.

"Do you want coffee or cereal or toast or anything?" He asked her.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Can we go back to my place so I can shower and change?" She asked Chase.

"Sure. The appointment is at 10am at St. Sebastian's Hospital, we have plenty of time." Chase told her.

"Okay." Cameron said sounding nervous at the mention of the appointment that she didn't want to have, but Chase was right, she had to get a check up. She turned around and went back into Chase's bedroom to get changed back into the clothes she was in yesterday. When she came out Chase went in the bathroom to have a shower and then they left.

* * *

When they got to Cameron's apartment door there was a fist-sized dint in the door. 

"I'm glad we weren't around when that happened." Chase said looking at the dint int the door, while Cameron got her keys out of her pocket.

"Yeah, Thanks for that." Cameron said referring to Chase pulling her out onto the fire escape.

"It's fine." They walked into her apartment.

"Make yourself at home" Cameron told Chase "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Chase said as she turned towards the bathroom. Chase sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and watched some morning talk show that was on.

* * *

Cameron walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, her hair was all messy because she hadn't brushed it since she had woken up and the bruises on her face were slowly fading away. It felt good to shower, she hadn't had one in a couple of days and she was starting to feel horrible. 

By the time she finished her shower and got changed into a new outfit it was around 9 so they got back into Chase's car and started to drive to St. Sebastian's Hospital which was a bit further away from Princeton Plainsboro so it would take longer to get there.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital at about 9:45. Cameron went to the desk and told them who she was. 

"Okay, sit down. Dr. Petra will be out in a second." The lady said to Cameron.

"Okay, thanks." Cameron said and sat down where Chase was sitting.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked her.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Cameron said politely.

"Okay." Chase said, he didn't really want to go in anyway, he asked just in case she had wanted him to come in.

"Allison Cameron." called out a woman (about 40), her Brown hair with Grey roots was pulled back into a bun and she had a stern look on her face and a white lab coat. Cameron got up and followed her into an Exam room. Chase picked up a magazine and started reading it. He had a feeling she was fine but still wanted to make sure she was perfectly healthy, his gut feeling wasn't always right. After reading a couple of articles, Cameron came out of the exam room, she had a small bandage just below her elbow from where they had drawn some blood.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked her.

"I'm fine." She responded and they made their way back to Chase's car.

* * *

"They said to come back tomorrow for the results" Cameron told him in the car one the way back to Cameron's apartment. 

"Okay, did you want me to come? Because if your getting sick of me I understand..." Chase said.

"No. I want you to come. Unless you don't want to..." Cameron trailed off.

"I want to stay with you, as much as you think it your not okay." Chase took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. Cameron just stared into her lap and fiddled with her hands. She didn't say she was okay because she believed Chase, she knew she wasn't, and she wanted him to stay with her because she couldn't stand being alone anymore, even though she had barely been alone since she was raped, but when she was with Chase it felt much better then being by herself. They pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment building again and walked up the stairs again, when they got about four steps away from the top, Cameron stopped dead. Chase walked up another step before realizing she had stopped. Chase followed her gaze and saw a man kneeling at her door, focusing on the lock on the door handle. Chase turned around.

"Lets go." Chase turned around, Cameron had already started to run back down the stairs, Chase followed her. Dylan got up and saw them running down the stairs. He recognized Cameron and started to run towards them. Cameron looked behind her and saw him coming. She ran faster, so did Chase. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Chase quickly got his car keys out of his pocket while still running towards the car. He pressed the button and it unlocked it. Cameron opened the door and got in. Chase was not far from the car when he felt a tugging on the back of his collar pulling him down onto his back and hitting his head hard on the concrete. Then everything went black.

* * *

Chase opened his eyes, his head was killing him, he looked around the room and recognized it as a hospital room. He looked beside him and Cameron was asleep in a chair next to the bed, he looked up at the clock, it read 10pm. He remembered what happened and thanked god that Cameron was physically okay. Otherwise she wouldn't be sitting in a chair next to him. She opened an eye and saw him looking at her, she sat up to make sure. 

"Your awake!" she ran towards him and hugged him.

"What happened...you know after I...did he..." Chase wasn't sure of what to say so it came out in a mess. Cameron seemed to understand though. She sat on the bed next to him.

"I locked myself in the car and called the police and ambulance on your cell phone which you left in the car, the police came and put Dylan in the car, then I got out of the car and You were unconscious on the ground so I tried to stop the bleeding..."

"I was bleeding? From where?" Chase cut her off.

"He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket knife and stabbed you just under your collar bone just after you fell, it wasn't very deep but it was bleeding a lot" Cameron said. Chase looked over at his right shoulder and surely enough there was a bandage wrapped around him. The pain from his head made it seem like a scratch. The morphine he was on was barely helping his head.

"Continue..." Chase told her.

"The ambulance came and I got in with you. They took you here. Princeton Plainsboro if you were wondering." Cameron explained to him.

"Are you going to tell the police about what he did?" Chase's voice was faint.

"They told me to come in as soon as possible and give them a statement, I didn't this morning because I came here with you." Cameron told him.

"I'm sorry..." Cameron said, getting back up and sitting in the seat. Chase felt her move and wish she had stayed next to him.

"It's not your fault." Chase said to her.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be laying there." Cameron said starting to cry "You could have been killed and it would have been my fault. I don't know how I would have lived with it if he did..."

"Better me then you." Chase said to her.

"How can you say that?" Cameron asked. At that moment Wilson opened the door to the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Wilson asked them.

"No." They both said in unison.

"I heard you were here." Wilson said to Chase "I thought I should drop by and...what happened?" Cameron looked up at Chase, frightened that he would tell Wilson.

"I would rather not talk about it." Chase said politely. Cameron looked back down at the floor.

"That's fine. How are you anyway?" Wilson asked him.

"I've been better." Chase said. Cameron slightly smiled.

"I can imagine." He responded "Well, I'll better be off then I have a patient consult. I'll let you rest. Bye Cameron" Cameron lifted her head and smiled at Wilson, he smiled back and left the room.

"They said they'll let you out tomorrow if there are no signs of concussion or anything else." Cameron said to Chase as she got up and stood next to the bed again.

"Good. I don't want to stay here much longer" Chase said. Cameron smiled "When you give your statement are you going to tell them that he..."

"Yes. I don't want it to happen to anyone else." Cameron cut off Chase. What he did to Chase changed her mind about not telling the police. She knew she wouldn't be the only one. She might not even be the first. She wanted him to be locked up for as long as possible.

"Good decision." Chase said "Now go home" He told her.

"No, I'm going to stay here with you. You did the same for me." Cameron said.

"I'm fine. Seriously, go home and get some proper rest." Chase told her.

"I'm staying here." Cameron said and sat back down in the chair. Chase knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked her softly.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Cameron said.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked again.

"I just feel a bit sick. I'm fine. Can we talk about something other then me, please?" Cameron said.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Chase asked her.

"What was your childhood like?" Cameron asked, she knew he hated his dad and was cut out of his dad's will. She knew little about his mother, or why he hated his father. She wanted to know "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Cameron told him.

"You asked, so obviously you want to know." Chase said.

"I don't want you to talk about something you don't want to." Cameron wished she never asked.

"My parents used to fight all the time. Mum tried so hard to keep it together. But Dad still walked out when I was 15, then Mum drank herself to death. I remember wanting them to break up so I didn't have to listen to them fighting all the time, I didn't want it to turn out like it did. I didn't want my dad to leave my mum to die. It was hell, If I have to be truthful." Chase said.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"It's fine. What about you?" Chase asked.

"Pretty average. Mum, Dad, My older brother Jason and me." Cameron said.

"I always wanted siblings. Were you close to your brother?" Chase asked.

"I guess. When we were younger. He was three years older then me. He got caught up in the partying scene. He started to do drugs and smoke, you know. Then we sort of just didn't talk anymore. He would come home and go straight to his room. One day when I was 16 he just left. It put a lot of stress on my parents. I didn't want to get caught up in it all so I would just stay in my room and study all the time. I've heard from him once since, about 2 years ago. I think he straightened out, I'm not sure. It was only a 5 minute phone conversation." Cameron said.

"Sorry." Chase said.

"Shit happens." Cameron said. Chase was surprised that Cameron had cursed, He smiled. It was weird to hear someone like Cameron swearing.

"What are you smiling about?" Cameron asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing." Chase said.

"Nothing is really funny isn't it?" Cameron said sarcastically.

They talked for a while until they both fell asleep on Chase's hospital bed that Cameron had moved onto during their conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Now, that was hard. My mind was blank and I get distracted easily. It was a struggle but I made it through. Yay! It's Holidays now so I don't have any more assignments so I (hopefully) will get a lot done during the holidays, as I'll spend all my money within the first two weeks, so I'll have nothing else to do. Oh and also 'she was starting to feel horrible' I was going to write 'she was starting to feel dirty' but all you people who like to think with their downstairs brains wouldn't see it that way would you. You would all sit there and snicker. I'm not accusing anyone of anything by the way. You are all wonderful people if you are reading this story. Please Review. It means the world to know that people are actually enjoying what I am writing. Constructive critisism (haha. Spelling is horrible) is welocome too.**

**Merry Christmas Just In Case I Don't Update Before Then. **


	5. Unexpected News

**This is it. Blank mind start again. Sorry about that. Thank you for all the positive reviews. If you think the story is getting stupid, please tell so I can make it less stupid. And, I don't really know how the police system works so it works how I say it works in this story. **

**Ignore if you don't care:**

**Same with the doctors clinic thing. Here, we ring up, book an appointment, go there, tell the receptionist person your name, they mark you off, you sit down a doctor comes out, says your name and you follow them into a room. The clinic or whatever you want to call it, at St, Sebastian's is not a walk in clinic like a PPTH. Just so you know.**

**If your name is Cassie or Sam and you go to school with me (Otherwise ignore, well, you don't have too, but you won't understand):**

**Shout out to Cassie (Akari something-or-other starting with N, can't remember the second part) you better be reading this. And If you are review so I can get your pen name, Sam's (Sasha That same something beginning with N) too. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Of Course I Don't Own it. If I did I would be writing scripts, not FanFiction. Probly not this stoyline though.**

* * *

"It's good to be out of that bed." Chase said as he walked out the front door of PPTH with Cameron at his side it was 4 in the morning, he still had a horrible headache and his shoulder was throbbing. But Chase didn't care, he wanted to get out of the hospital bed. He hated being in hospital. Even though it was only one night. He was being constantly patronized by everyone and he couldn't stand it.

"You were there for one night." Cameron laughed.

"Well, It felt like longer then that." Chase smiled back. They walked out of the door and went to Cameron's car which had been there since Friday.

"Lucky I brought my keys." Cameron said as she got them out of her pocket and pushed the button to unlock the car.

"I need coffee." Chase said out of the blue.

"So do I." Cameron replied.

"Can we get some on our way there?" Chase asked, sounding like a child.

"We will." Cameron answered. They had decided to go to the police station and give their statements that the police wanted. They knew it was early but police stations are open 24/7 so it didn't matter.

Cameron felt like all the bad things that had happened in the past week just seemed to start fading away and it was just her and Chase. They were still going to the police station to give statements, then to St. Sebastian's to get some test results. But it didn't seem as bad as it had yesterday. Dylan was locked up for the time being and it felt like nothing bad could ever happen again. They got into the car. Cameron driving this time, and made their way down to the police station.

* * *

At 5am, after they had got some coffee to wake them up, Chase and Cameron went into separate rooms to give their statements to the police. When Chase got out of the interview room, Cameron was still in the one she had been taken to. He hoped that she didn't change her mind and told them like she had planned to. She came out of the room after a while, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She walked towards Chase and he pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back. Then they walked back out towards Cameron's car.

"I told them." Cameron said in the car on the way to St. Sebastian's, Chase was driving this time.

"I'm glad you did." Chase smiled at her.

"They wanted to send me to a shrink." Cameron said.

"And you rejected the offer..."

"Of course I did. I don't need psycological help, I'm fine." Cameron said, sounding sure of herself.

"Whatever you say." Chase said.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cameron asked.

"I never said that." Chase said, defensively.

"Your tone did." Cameron said accusingly.

"I believe you." Chase said, he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"I'm not sure -" All of a sudden Cameron clutched her stomach and swallowed.

"Pull over." Cameron said, sounding strained. Chase pulled over quickly and Cameron took off her seat belt, opened the door and vomited on the grass. Chase took off his seat belt and held her hair out of her face as she vomited. Cameron spat a few times then sat back up.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Probably just some bad food I ate. Let's get out of here, before whoever owns that house notices vomit on there front lawn." Cameron said to Chase, while nodding at an expensive looking house that chase had pulled up in front of. Chase gave a slight laugh as Cameron shut the door and he drove away, so did Cameron.

"Are you sure your okay?" Chase said still worried.

"I'm positive." Cameron said in a voice that said 'that's final'.

They continued to drive to St. Sebastian's. When they got there they found a park and made their way up to the main building.

* * *

"Allison Cameron." Cameron said to the nurse at the waiting room.

"Dr. Petra will be out to give you your test results in a minute. Please sit down." She said.

"Thank you." Cameron said and when straight to a water cooler and put some water in a plastic cup and drank it to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

"Allison Cameron." The same old doctor called her name, Cameron finished the water and threw her cup in the bin then she grabbed Chase's hand so he would come in with her, she didn't want to be alone. They followed the doctor into an exam room.

"Take a seat." Dr. Petra said to them while gesturing at two chairs in the corner. Chase sat down after Cameron did.

"You are negative for the STDs we tested for." Cameron smiled a small smile at Chase, he smiled back.

"Miss Cameron" Dr. Petra said to get Cameron's attention. Cameron looked up at her.

"You are pregnant." Dr. Petra said in a sympathetic voice, she must have had some idea of what Cameron had gone through. Cameron couldn't believe it. When it all seemed to be going away, it had hit her hard. Her eyes started to well up. Chase was shocked, but it did explained her being sick outside of the car on the way. He put his hand on Cameron's back for reassurance.

"Are...you sure?" Cameron knew this was a stupid question, of course they were sure.

"The test is always accurate. It was positive, you are defiantly with child." Dr. Petra said to Cameron, who was now crying.

"If you don't want he child you can always schedule for an abortion..." Dr. Petra started to say but Cameron cut her off.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Cameron said firmly.

"You don't have to..." Dr. Petra said to her.

"Is that all?" Cameron asked her.

"Yes." She said, still sympathetic.

"Okay then." With that Cameron got up and stormed out of the room. Dr. Petra looked shocked.

"Thank you for the...she's just...she was...Ummm...Thanks." Chase said awkwardly before he ran out of the room after Cameron, he saw Cameron walk out the front door and turn a corner. He ran as fast as he could, when he went out the door he couldn't see her anywhere. He turned around and saw her sitting on some stairs with her head in her knees, sobbing.

"Allison..." Chase said to her, he tried to sound more comforting by using her first name "I...Errr..." Chase had no idea what to say, he didn't know what he was meant to say. He sat down next to her and put his unbandaged arm around her, she lent into his chest and cried.

"Let's go." Chase said, he held her hand as she pulled herself up and they made their way to the car. Cameron held her head low, trying to stop the tears with her free hand.

* * *

Cameron just cried the whole way back and Chase didn't know what to say so he didn't mention anything that may upset her.

"Do you want to go to your apartment?" Chase asked her. Cameron shook her head, she didn't want to go back to where it had all happened. It was all just too much for her. So Chase took a turn and made his way to his apartment.

* * *

Chase held the door open as Cameron stumbled through, still in tears. She went and sat down on the couch and cried into her hands. Chase shut the door then went over and sat next to her and out his arm around her again.

Cameron didn't understand. Just when everything started to seem alright again, Dylan had left her with more of a mark then the bruises. She lent on Chase again, and cried into his chest again. It all seemed like a repeat of yesterday, except the reason to cry was more painful. Chase felt for her, he really did. He wanted to show her he cared about her more then he had ever cared about anyone before.

"It will be okay." Chase said as softly as he could, trying to comfort her.

"You don't know that. You don't understand. I'm not ready for this. Any of it." Cameron said through tears.

"No one in your situation is ever ready for it." Chase said sympathetically.

"Can you stop calling it a situation? And stop comparing me to everyone else." Cameron said angrily, still in tears, she pulled away from him.

"Oh, sorry." Chase said, feeling guilty for even opening his mouth to start with. Cameron wiped her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I know what you mean. I shouldn't have spoken like that." Cameron said after thinking about what he said and how she had responded. Chase put his arm back around Cameron and she lent on his uninjured shoulder. _'It might not be Dylan's, it could be Chase's baby, I mean, it's just as likely. It's only 3 or 4 days difference, right?' _At this thought Cameron stood up in front of Chase, looking a little happier.

"What?" Chase said at this, sounding really confused. Cameron smiled.

"It mat not be Dylan's baby," Cameron looked at Chase, he looked completely confused, he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Cameron started pacing, like she always did when she explained things, in front of Chase, she continued, "We had sex only 3 or 4 days before. It could just as easily be yours." Chase thought for a second, looking at the ground, then looked up. He couldn't believe he hadn't even given it a thought. All that seemed so long ago now.

"Weren't you using birth control pills?" Chase asked Cameron.

"I must've forgotten to take them after I stopped it. Ummm..." Cameron paused and went over what she had done after the last time they had sex, she couldn't remember taking the pill, she hoped she wasn't just erasing this memory because she didn't _want_ to remember it. She tried as hard as she could to retrace everything she had done without missing anything out. She still couldn't remember taking the pill. "I don't remember." Cameron said. Chase stood up.

"We could get a paternity test, then." Chase said in his ordinary voice, he had always loved children, he had always wanted some of his own. He didn't want to get (or sound) too excited, then find out it wasn't his child, and he defiantly didn't want Cameron to either, he didn't want her to go through anymore pain then she already had. And to have a permanent reminder of being raped walking around would just be torture for her and he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle having Cameron in mess because of it. It was an uncomfortable thing to discuss, but it had to be done.

"Okay." Cameron said looking at the ground. She didn't want to be in this situation, but she would rather her baby be Chase's then Dylan's any day.

"And," Cameron looked Chase in the eyes while he spoke "If it's not...mine, you will get an abortion." Chase said to her.

"I thought you were against..."

"Usually I would be. But this is a completely different situation." Chase said before Cameron could finish.

"I will." Cameron also knew exactly what Chase knew, that if the baby was Dylan's then she wouldn't be able to handle having it around, her only choice was to abort, as much as she hated the idea of it.

"Are you going to come to work tomorrow?" Chase asked her, changing the subject.

"Not tomorrow, when the bruises are gone. " Cameron lifted her hand to the bruise on her jaw "House will be...well, House." Chase took her hand and lowered it back down.

"Okay. Good idea." Chase said to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. God, she hoped it was Chase's baby.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, bad ending. Bad writing. It would be better if I didn't write it so I understand it. Otherwise it would make no sense to me, big words confuse me. Betcha (That is now a word, because I said so) you didn't expect that! Neither did I. It was a spur of the moment idea. I think I've been watching too much soap opera, that always seems to happen in soap operas. Hope it's okay with all you peoples. And, Yes. You can get a paternity test on an unborn child, I know because of that episode of House in season one. When that lady comes into the clinic...I think it was Occam's Razor, just in case you were going to ask. Also, I know it's not the best I could do. I was too lazy to read through it a third time so excuse any mistakes or parts that don't make sense. I want to start on a new Fic, but I'll probly get into that one and stop working on this one, then I would have another storyline idea and would ditch that one in the middle too. So, I thik it is going to be one at a time for me.**

**Please Review. If you think it is bad, tell me, if you think it is good, tell me, if I have made any mistakes, tell me, if you have an idea, tell me. This is the only way I know how many readers I have so Reviews are always good. Even if it says 'I like Cheese' or 'Hi' I don't care. I love to read reviews. It makes me happy. And, it give me an idea of how many people are reading it.**

**Merry Christmas if I don't update beforehand. Please Review. It can be your christmas present to me. And in return I'll continue writing, I think that's a fair deal.**

**Byee... **


	6. Good News At Last

**Thanks for all the reviews again. I know it's short. Just bear with me. I had trouble writing it and I have no idea what comes next. This chapter gets a bit fluffy, not too fluffy, just a little. I watched Airborne yesterday. Then I realized the that is the one Cameron and Chase break up in. That's embarrassing. Oh well. I changed it now so yeah. I can't believe no one told me. Lol. Just some points:**

**The paternity test has something to do with DNA. That is what I have. If it's not right it doesn't matter because it's Fan FICTION. So it doesn't have to be factual. So yeah. That is the crappiest chapter of the story so yeah.**

**I didn't edit it, purely because I am too lazy, so ignore any mistakes.**

**No more crying in this chapter! What a relief. **

**Review. Please. I live for reviews (and House), they make me feel happy. So make me happy!**

**I Don't Own House! I wish I did. :( Poor me. **

**Okay...Here it goes...**

* * *

Chase left Cameron at his apartment at around 9 in the morning on Monday. He had offered to drop her back at her apartment, but she refused. She still didn't want to go back, he could understand why. Cameron had told Chase to tell House that Cameron would not be coming in today because she was sick, well she was, Chase had been woken up by the sounds of Cameron being sick in the toilet. So it wasn't a lie.

* * *

"Enjoy your time off?" House asked sarcastically as Chase entered the room. Chase just rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Cameron won't be coming in today, she is sick." Chase informed House.

"What sort of sick?" House asked.

"None of you business kind of sick." Chase replied.

"Do we have a case?" Foreman asked House, he didn't feel like listening to a House speculation.

"Nope. So, you and you can go to the clinic." House directed Foreman and Chase. They got up and left the room and started to walk towards the elevator, then Chase turned towards the lab.

"Where the hell are you going?" Foreman asked, Chase turned around.

"I just have to do something in the lab, I'll be down in a minute." Chase turned back around and Foreman turned towards the lift looking puzzled.

Chase continued walking towards the lab, he got there to find no one there. '_Good_' He thought to himself, the last thing he needed was someone asking him what he was doing. He was never a good liar. He took a plastic sealed bag with a cotton swab with Cameron's DNA on it, he walked over to where he needed to be and proceeded with the test.

* * *

Foreman was handing a file back to a nurse when he saw Chase come out of the elevator with a smile on his face.

"What were you doing? And what are you smiling?" Foreman asked Chase when he came closer.

"I have to go, can you just tell House...ummm...I had to go?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Okay." Foreman said with a sigh.

"Thanks a million." Chase walked as fast as he could without looking like an idiot towards the door.

* * *

Chase unlocked the apartment door and bursted in. Cameron was sitting on the couch reading a book she must have found in his bookshelf, she almost fell off with fright when Chase came through the door. She turned around and saw it was Chase.

"Sorry."

"Did you do the test?" Cameron asked, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yep." Chase said with a smile "Good news.". Cameron smiled, this was the best she had felt in a long time. Chase walked forward but was almost knocked over when Cameron came towards him and hugged him, they hugged for a minute, then Chase pulled back, then he gently kissed Cameron on her lips, he was frightened she would pull back but she didn't, she kissed him back. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. Then Chase pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you." Chase whispered into her ear. '_Bad idea. She's not going to react kindly to that. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_' Chase asked himself in his head.

"I love you too." Cameron said back. Chase was relieved. He didn't know what he was meant to expect, He hadn't even thought about it, It had just slipped out. But out of all the words in the English language 'I love you' were the least likely he thought he would hear her say to him right then and there.

"Why did you..." Chase asked her. Cameron looked at the ground.

"I wasn't...expecting it. No offense or anything, but I didn't want to to turn out like that. I don't know why. Please don't ask. I'll accepting your offer of a proper relationship now, If you still want to...I mean...I was a bitch. But I did like you, I just didn't want to. I'm sorry."

Chase put his hand under Cameron's chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"It not just because..." Chase started.

"No. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am sorry." Cameron said, Chase lowered his hand as she spoke.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked Chase.

"Do we have to think about that now." Chase said "Just wait a while."

"Okay." Cameron said softly. Chase looked at her face.

"The bruises are almost all gone. Do you think you can come to work tomorrow?" Chase asked Cameron politely.

"I will. For now you better go back to work. Is there a case?"

"None at all. House got Foreman and I doing his clinic hours."

"Actually, don't go. How is your shoulder?" Cameron asked to change the subject.

"Perfect." Chase said with a smile.

"Right.." Cameron said "Take off your shirt." She demanded.

"What? Why?" Chase asked confused.

"I want to see it." Cameron answered in a 'Duh' kind of voice.

"Oh." Chase lifted his shirt over his head and Cameron gently unbandaged and took off any other dressings on his arm. There was only a small wound and it was almost fully healed.

"It looks good." Cameron said "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Of course I do, Do I look like an idiot?"

"Not all the time." Cameron teased, Chase gave her a small smile and went to get the first aid kit.

* * *

"Let's go out tonight." Chase said, They had been talking most the day, House didn't ring to see where Chase had gone, he probably didn't even notice he had left.

"Where?"

"There is a coffee place around the corner."

"Sounds good." Cameron said with a smile.

"Walk?"

"What's the point of driving if it's around the corner?"

"Good point." Chase smiled "Get your coat, it's getting cold."

"I don't have one here." Cameron said awkwardly.

"Oh, right...ummm...wait." Chase went into his bedroom and rummaged through his wardrobe, he came out with a zip-up jacket.

"Is this alright? I'm sorry, I don't own any female jackets." Chase said while handing the jacket to Cameron. Cameron smiled.

"That'll be fine." Cameron took the jacket and put it on.

* * *

Cameron took a sip of her orange juice.

"My apartments not big enough." Cameron said randomly, Chase had no idea what her apartment wasn't big enough for.

"For what?" Chase asked. Cameron smiled at his cluelessness.

"For a baby. It only has one room." Cameron said to him.

"Oh yeah. So does mine. I've only ever needed one room."

"We could buy a House. Somewhere with more then one room." Cameron said.

"That is all of a sudden." Chase said a bit shocked.

"Well, What else are we going to do?" Cameron said. Chase smiled.

"I never said it was a bad idea."

"Are we going to tell House?" Cameron asked.

"He will figure it out on his own eventually." Chase said.

"Yes, I guess he will."

"I'm sorry we had to find out this way." Chase said, Cameron gave him a half smile.

"Thanks for being there."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just drinking their drinks.

"I like Ashley." Cameron said.

"Umm...okay, Who's Ashley?" Chase said, confused again.

"As a name, for a girl."

"Already?"

"Why not?"

"Just...unexpected. Are you finished?" Chase said as he nodded at her almost empty glass. Cameron drank the bit in the bottom.

"Yes. Let's go." They got up and walked out the door and onto the street. Chase gently grabbed her hand, then they walked back to Chase's apartment hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N: I just got up to get drink and I looked in the fish tank and my fish, Techno was dead :( Now I'm sad. I don't understand how it died. The tank was clean and I hadn't forgotten to feed it, maybe it had a disease. Anyway, enough about my fish. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll post up the next one ASAP. Please review, because reviews make me jump for joy! Criticism is welcome, so are your ideas (if you have any). Ummm...yeah. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Reviews are a good present Wink Wink Nudge Nudge **


	7. Authors Note Sorry

**Authors Note:**

**I'm truely deeply sorry but this can't go on. I've been stuck at 13 words for ages now and the stories not going anywhere. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it but it seriously cannot go on. There is no denying it...it was crap. I can't believe how bad it was. It was all wrong and really bad. I'm no longer enjoying writing it and trying to make it better. It is complete crap. So this is the end.**

**I'm really sorry..**

**I really really am.**

**Doc-Chameron**


	8. Another Authors Note

**Hi! **

StarGirl995 is taking over. She has asked if she can finish (or continue) Real Scars Don't Heal. I think she is putting the whole of this story up before continuing. I'm not sure. You'll have to talk to her about it. Here are the details;

Title: Scars Don't Heal

Author: StarGirl995

Genre: Family/Romance


End file.
